


When You Were Young

by visionsoftokyo



Category: Cobra Starship, this is ivy league
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, theyre like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/pseuds/visionsoftokyo





	When You Were Young

The baking heat of Floridian summer was horrible. Alex sat on his bed, practically dripping sweat, windows thrown open, and prayed that a breeze would blow through. He’d just woken up from a nightmare about the house setting on fire (probably caused by the heat) and was still shaking.  
As a matter of fact, now that he looked around the room, his bass sure looked like some sort of fire demon, sitting there in the dark. After a moment’s consideration, he slipped off the bed, tiptoed over to his desk, and retrieved his half of the walkie-talkie set he’d gotten for his seventh birthday. He pressed the call button, glancing out the window, listening to static as he waited for Ryland to wake up. After a moment, he saw movement in the window across from his, and he smiled.  
 _“Tha’ fuck do you want?”_  
“I had a bad dream. And the lamp wants to eat me.”  
 _“Alex-”_  
“Please? I’m making pouty eyes at your window.”  
 _“Damit. I just looked. You know I can’t resist the pouty eyes. I’m coming over._  
Alex smiled. “Thank you, you’re the best.”  
 _“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See ya in a minute.”_  
There was a slight screech of feedback as Ryland turned his walkie-talkie off. Alex watched as he pushed his window open, stepping one high top-clad foot out onto the roof. The tall boy, who looked rather comical in only boxers, a backpack, and Converse, shuffled carefully down the slope of his roof, then tentatively stepped onto Alex’s. Finally, he clambered through Alex’s window, onto his desk.  
“You could have put some clothes on.”  
“In this heat?”  
“Fair point.  
Ryland smiled his big, goofy smile as he hopped off the desk, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his bag. “So, I hear someone requires hugs.”  
“It’s worse than we thought, Doctor Blackinton. The patient requires cuddles.”  
They both giggled at their little inside joke, before Ryland hug-tackled Alex onto the bed.  
“Shhh! Don’t wake up my parents!”  
“I won’t, I won’t. Just go to sleep,” Ryland said, gently running his fingers through Alex’s hair.  
This time, Alex didn’t have any nightmares.

;)


End file.
